House of Hades
by Jhutch979
Summary: My take on Rick Riordans next book in the Heroes of Olympus with percy jackson, jason grace, annabeth, piper, leo, hazel, and frank


_**Hello, Thank you for reading I truly appreciate it. Please review, message me, favorite, or follow this it gives me motivation to write more. Feel free to check out my other work. And as always I don't own most characters, settings, or ideas in this story.**_

_**P.S. Not real HoH, and I know Hazel is a PoV, I don't like writing with her.**_

_**House of Hades**_

Jason

I

Jason's stomach dropped and stayed there as they travelled in the Argo II. Percy Jackson, his hero (even though he'd never admit it) had fallen down into Tartarus, the endless abyss, with his girlfriend, to save the world from within the gates of hell. Jason was amazed by the bravery the son of Poseidon could pull off. Off the battlefield he's a spazzy relatively quiet guy, but the second his battle mode kicks in he's braver, and stronger than maybe even Hercules, before he became the island douche. Jason stayed within the confines of his room all throughout there travels. Monsters would occasionally attack the ship but the crew did their best to hold them off. Leo would crack stupid jokes, people would tell him to shut up. Piper would check in on Jason to make sure he was okay, then he'd hear Hazel off to check on Nico. All in all, Jason thought it was relatively simple, and that disgusted him. He's sitting on a peaceful ship while his friends our on a one- way trip to hell. He heard a slight knock on the door, so it wasn't Piper; she usually barges right in, so Jason told them to come in. In came the jet-black haired, pale, skinny boy they had rescued.

"Hey, Jason?" he asked awkwardly. Jason understood, they barely knew each other and he bet his friends had made him up to be some big hero, when really that was Percy. Even Nico knew that, he said it himself.

"Jason forgot he was in the middle of the conversation and shook himself out of the daze, he responded, " Hey Nico, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just what I said before, Percy being more powerful and all…you didn't take that with offense did you? Because I didn't…"

Jason cut him off with a slight smile, "No Nico of course not it's just…"

"What?" Nico sat down next to Jason on his bad, and if you saw these two you would've thought they've been lifelong pals.

"Percy. He's down there in Tartarus, with everything single thing wanting to kill him, while I'm up here with…"

"About a half of everything wanting to kill you," Nico joked trying to lighten the mood. It got a smile out of Jason but behind his electric blue eyes you knew he was still down in the dumps.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm the son of Zeus I should be the leader but how can I? I'm not half the hero Percy is,"

Nico nodded slowly. He knew Percy better. He fought in the Second Titan War and brought an Army of the undead to the rescue, but he knew Percy was the hero there, " Don't compare yourself to person, Jason, I know I don't really know you, but from what I've heard you're pretty heroic yourself," Nico patted him on the back and stood, "We're having tacos if you're interested,"

Jason contemplated it. Maybe Nico's right, he shouldn't compare himself to Percy. He stood up and walked out the door and down the hall with Nico. As he walked into the mess hall no one was in his or her seats. He looked around and Nico had vanished, "Guys? Nico? Come on where are you?" he was nervous he looked around then decided to go back out the door. He pulled and twisted the knob but the door didn't budge. Now he was getting a little freaked. He walked back a few paces and ran towards the door with his shoulder trying to crash it down. He failed. He looked around but there was nothing. What happened? Was he tricked? Was everyone abducted?

"BOO!" all of a sudden all 8 other passengers exploded out of floor scaring Jason half to death. He accidently sent a gust of wind that shot him up to the ceiling.

"Woah woah woah, scare-dy cat. No reason to go all tornado on us!" Leo said laughing his but off like the rest of the crew.

Jason the normally levelheaded and brave leader made himself look like an idiot. He scowled at everyone, especially Piper and Nico. He muttered, "I hate you all," but hardly anyone heard it. Piper walked over pecked him on the cheek and walked him over to his seat. He still had an unhappy look on his face so Leo went on and said, "Oh sorry man, we were just having fun you know?"

"Yeah Jason we didn't mean to scare you that bad," said Hazel sympathetically.

"Yeah sorry Jason," Frank said looked shameful down at his feet.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! The way you went up into the ceiling? Priceless!" Coach Hedge belted across the room still having the time of his life laughing in between bites of a coke can.

Jason glared at Coach Hedge but then smiled at the rest of the group, " Nah, it's okay guys. I needed that. Scare me back to normal, am I right?" everyone laughed. They were glad to have Jason sitting at the table for the first time in days. They all passed the food, talked, laughed, and even Nico was starting to seem more upbeat, in fact he even started dancing as Jason, Leo, and Frank sang "God of Wine" by Third Eye Blind. Everything was going perfectly. Right up until the door burned down to the ground and out came some of the nastiest looking creatures Jason had ever seen. It appeared to be several two headed dogs bearing fangs longer than a combat knife from the waist up, but below the belt were long, slimy green serpent tails that curled around over each other. Behind the dog-snakes, as Jason called them, was a well built man wearing a bulky leather jacket, over a skin tight under armor shirt. Silver sunglasses clouded his eyes over a nose that had been broken several times. He merged out from behind the creatures. As he came closer Jason noticed he had long cuts along his clothing and face all over his body. A cloudy mist seemed to surround him yet he seemed brighter than day.

Before Jason could examine him more he spoke with a voice that traveled through the wind into his ears, " I am Ouranos, the sky, and great-great- grandson, you are not permitted here. Prepare to die,".


End file.
